emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Protector Mo
|chinese_title = 莫护法 |name = Mo |name_ref = |chinese_name = 莫 |aliases = |afiliation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--Protector#6 |occupation = !Protector#6 |relatives = |master(s) = Elder Sun |disciple(s) = Nan Huairen |gender = !Male#6 |age = |status = Alive |era = !7-#6 |race = !Humans#6 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#6 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#6 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#6 |level = !Heaven's Primal#55 |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 6 |death_appearance = |history = Origin Protector Mo is one of the oldest Protectors of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect; his cultivation level is above average. However, he does not know how to interact socially with others, thus, his position in the Sect was quite low relative to the other Protectors. He is one of the disciples of Elder Sun and master of Nan Huairen. Nine Saint Demon Gate Because of the Ancient Marriage Treaty between their sects, Li Qiye was sent to the Nine Saint Demon Gate and Protector Mo accompanied him. Then they arrived, they was welcomed by Sectional Leader Fu. After settling the guests into their resting area, Sectional Leader Fu used flowery language without sincerity and quickly left. Protector Mo was mentally ready for the lack of hospitality, so he was not angry, merely solemn. Next day Li Qiye challenged Du Yuanguang to a fight, this challenge frightened Nan Huairen, so he immediately ran for Protector Mo's help. They ran into the Training Ground just in time to see how Li Qiye, as a mortal, used the Martial Art with Mortal Grade Swords to effortlessly and ruthlessly kill a cultivator at Provisional Palace level with just one strike, while lamenting that he didn't practiced with it enough. Nan Huairen was shocked by Li Qiye's performance, but Protector Mo was devastated about the consequences of killing a disciple from the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Protector Mo wanted to quickly escape from the Gate, but before they could do anything they were surounded by Sectional Leader Fu's people. Xu Hui wanted to kill Li Qiye, but was stopped by Protector Mo. Sectional Leader Fu threatened Mo to step away, and hand over Li Qiye, otherwise not only he would lose his life, but even entire Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect would meet its demise. In response to these threats, Li Qiye laughed out loud and said that if there was a danger of a sect's demise, it would be the Nine Saint Demon Gate, not the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Xu Hui was enraged and attacked Li Qiye, but was once again stopped, this time by the First Elder, who mediated the situation. Protector Mo and Nan Huairen tried to convince Li Qiye to hold his tongue, but failed. Li Qiye's first trial was a competition of willpower against Xu Hui in the Chaotic Heart Forest. Li Qiye was as arrogant as ever, so Protector Mo and Nan Huairen were afraid that he would lose all face for himself and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye, however, managed to do the impossible and walked through all 14 levels of the Chaotic Heart Forest. Protector Hua, master of Xu Hui and Du Yuanguang, accused Li Qiye of using some hidden treasures, to accomplish this task. Protector Mo protested that the Nine Saint Demon Gate does not set condition to not use items, but Li Qiye nonchalantly agreed for any check. Li Qiye's second trial was a battle against Xu Hui. After seeing Xu Hui's abilities Protector Mo lost any hope, but Li Qiye once again shocked everyone. He quickly defeated and killed Xu Hui and then ordered Tetra-War Stone Protectors to kill Protector Hua, and defeat Grand Protector Yu He and Elder Yun. This events attracted the attention of Demon King Lun Ri, who revealed that the Tetra-War Stone Protectors are Heavenly Guardians of the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Lun Ri then politely asked Li Qiye for a chat in the Sky Chamber. After a meeting with Demon King Lun Ri, Li Qiye returned to his new residence. They had been moved to a different guest location, a place meant for the visiting rulers of Kingdoms and Emperors of Ancient Kingdoms; the highest level of hospitality and respect. This treatment made Nan Huairen and Protector Mo afraid of receiving too much love. They understood it was because of Li Qiye that they were able to receive such a warm reception. They had many questions to ask Li Qiye, and the most important one was about his marriage to Li Shuangyan. But even though countless geniuses wanted to propose to Li Shuangyan, Li Qiye did not care about her. Return to the Sect Nan Huairen and Protector Mo was shocked to hear, that Li Qiye want to take Li Shuangyan in as a maid, but after everything he done during this trip they didn't dare to scold him, moreover they decided to join his side and become his underlings. As soon as they returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, Protector Mo immediately went to meet the Six Elders to give his report about the trip to the Nine Saint Demon Gate. For the next three months Li Qiye cultivated at the Lonely Peak. Protector Mo tried to teach Li Qiye some cultivation tips, but Li Qiye seemed to know and understood everything, so Protector Mo eventually stopped. Li Shuangyan's visit One month later the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to Protector Mo, informing him that Li Shuangyan will come next day to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Protector Mo and Nan Huairen told about it to Li Qiye. Li Qiye then ordered Protector Mo to inform the Elders about it. The First Elder was delighted to hear it, as he took it as a sign of the Gate's willingness to marry Li Shuangyan to Li Qiye. He ordered Protector Mo to inform everyone from elders to disciples to prepare for the most solemn ceremony to greet the arrival of Li Shuangyan and also to inform to Li Qiye to take good care of Li Shuangyan and to try to win her favor. Next day all the elders, protectors, sectional leaders and many disciples gathered in the Grand Temple to meet Li Shuangyan. To their surprise, it wasn't only Li Shuangyan who came; she was accompanied by Grand Protector Yu He. They were even more surprised by Yu He's extremerly polite attitude towards Li Qiye. On behalf of the Demon King, Yu He invited Li Qiye to visit the Nine Saint Demon Gate in his spare time and assured him that the Demon King will personally meet him. Li Qiye thanked Yu He, and told him to feel at home in the Sect, and if there are any inconveniences, to just let Protector Mo or Nan Huairen know. With Yu He's status and power, even the Six Elders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect couldn't freely talk with him, yet, Protector Mo and Nan Huairen became official envoys between him and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. This greatly elevated Protector Mo and Nan Huairen's status in the Sect. Protector Mo then arranged a place for Yu He to stay. Pointers A few weeks later Protector Mo inadvertently heard Li Qiye's Dao instruction at the Cleansing Jade Peak and it startlingly granted him great benefits. He was so shocked with Li Qiye's knowleadge that he wanted to be examined by Li Qiye, just like he did with the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples. However, in the end, he was a protector. Because he personally was a person of few words, he did not know how to deal with people; thus, he didn't know how to ask Li Qiye. Around a month later Protector Mo asked Nan Huairen for help and they come to the Lonely Peak. Nan Huairen acted as if he was the one who needed the pointers, but Li Qiye easily saw through their little scheme. Li Qiye scolded them for being too timid and shy; as his followers they just needed to be frank and directly ask him for help if they wanted anything. Li Qiye examined their cultivation and learned that both of them used the Violet Cloud Merit Law. Li Qiye gave them pointers how to use it more efficiently and also promised that within a year they would be able to practice a complete Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law (Violet Cloud Merit Law's superior version). In the next few days Protector Mo discovered that his cultivation was now five or six times faster, thanks to Li Qiye's pointers. Around the same time, Elder Sun's cultivation had a problem. Protector Mo, as his disciple, naturally had to help his master, so the first thing that came up in his mind was Li Qiye. Of course, Elder Su] thought that his disciple's idea was too outrageous, but Protector Mo brought up the pointers from Li Qiye regarding the Violet Cloud Merit Law to Elder Sun. Elder Sun tried it once and he saw its effectiveness, surprising him. In the end, under the nagging of Protector Mo, Elder Sun put away his pride, and went to the Lonely Peak to let Li Qiye look at him. Li Qiye gave him pointers, and in just one month Elder Sun's problem was successfully solved. Elder Sun was startled by Li Qiye's knowleadge and advised him to become an alchemist, but Li Qiye declined his offer. Elder Sun didn't give up, and sent Protector Mo to convince Li Qiye, but Li Qiye declined again. Around six months later Li Qiye regained his memories about the Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law and brought the complete manual for it to the Sect's Elders. As a reward for his great merits, Li Qiye asked the Elders to allow Protector Mo and Nan Huairen to learn the Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law and the Elders agreed. Ghost Pavilion As a punisment for killing Leng Shizhi, Protector Hu and others, the Elders decided to send Li Qiye to the Ghost Pavilion for half a year with Protector Mo as overseer. Li Qiye went to the Ghost Pavilion, accompanied by Nan Huairen, Protector Mo and Li Shuangyan. Protector Mo and Nan Huairen cleaned the Ghost Pavilion and the peak. Li Qiye then sent them all away as he decided to stay in the Ghost Pavilion alone. He ordered Protector Mo to watch over Cao Xiong. Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's attack Due to behind the scenes shenanigans of Cao Xiong and Dong Shenglong, the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom sent one of its most powerful generals, War Noble Lie, with an army to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. When War Noble Lie arrived, he chalenged Gu Tieshou for a "sparring match". Cao Xiong interfered, but was quickly defeated and seemingly injured. Gu Tieshou ordered the other elders to escort Cao Xiong back into the Sect and heal his wounds. Everyone were fooled by Cao Xiong's injuries, but Protector Mo watched him closely under Li Qiye's order, so he noticed that their battle was just for show. Protector Mo informed other elders about his suspicions and they secretly followed Cao Xiong to the Zither Pavilion where they witnessed his betrayal. They demanded him to surrender, but Cao Xiong captured Li Qiye and threatened to kill him if other didn't make way. Before anyone could react, Dong Shenglong also came into the Zither Pavilion. After learning how to obtain Min Ren's Heaven's Will Secret Law, Dong Shenglong decided to kill elders and push the blame on Li Shuangyan and Nine Saint Demon Gate, but, before he could do anything, Li Qiye activated Zither Pavilion, killed Cao Xiong and destroyed Dong Shenglong's cultivation. The elders captured Dong Shenglong, while Li Qiye used Zither Pavilion's power to kill the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's army and cripple War Noble Lie. New Appointment After Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie were executed, Li Qiye started to rearrange the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye chose the most talented Sect members and divided them into four groups. The first one consisted of second generation disciples, Sectional Leaders and Protectors with Protector Mo as its leader. Li Qiye chose Protector Mo because he was a loyal follower. He also valued Protector Mo's calm and steady cultivation. Visit to the Ancient Land Around half a year later Li Qiye called for Nan Huairen. He decided to go to the Sect's Ancient Land to see its situation. Since Protector Mo had been to the Ancient Land a couple of times, Nan Huairen invited him to lead the way. Li Shuangyan followed them as well. When they came to the Ancient Land, Li Qiye discovered that the seal that he and Min Ren placed on this land at the start of the Emperors Era was partially broken with only Emperor's Foundation still intact. Nan Huairen and Protector Mo told him that 50,000 to 30,000 years ago a Great Calamity struck and almost destroyed the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and it was the reason why the Sect rapidly declined and was when attacked by the Heavenly God Sect. Nan Huairen then discovered a big hole dug out in the Ancient Land. Li Qiye observed and analysed the big hole and from it he recognized the origin of intruder. Li Qiye then ordered Protector Mo to return to the Sect and bring several materials. Protector Mo came back after one day. They used the materials that Protector Mo brought to smoke out an intruder who turned out to be a giant snail. The giant snail attacked Li Qiye and tried to rip out his knowleadge directly from his mind. However, Li Qiye's mind was reinforced by many Immortal Emperors, so the moment the giant snail tried to invade Li Qiye's mind it was stopped and blown away, while Nan Huairen, Protector Mo and even Li Shuangyan were all suppressed. Li Qiye was completely enraged, as attempts to read his mind and memories was his greates taboo. He ordered Nan Huairen and Protector Mo to drag the giant snail back and then boil it with the rest of the materials Protector Mo brought from the Sect. The proccess removed the natural protection of the snail's body and allowed Li Qiye to extract its Longevity Blood. The giant snail was terrified and to save his life he vowed to serve as Li Qiye's mount. Li Qiye then ordered Niu Fen to dig a deep hole in certain location of the Ancient Land and when bury him. The burying was a special type of communication, and Li Qiye spent five days undeground, but still couldn't connect to the person he was looking for. After that the group returned back to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Evil Infested Ridge Two days later Li Qiye gathered a group of sect members, including , and led them to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. After entering the Ridge Li Qiye led the group to the Cassia Lotus Tree and left them under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials. |description = |personality = Protector Mo is a man of few words and does not know how to interact socially with others. |abilities = |cultivation = |techniques = * Violet Cloud Merit Law * Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law |items = }} Category:Li Qiye's followers